


Spread Me Open Take Me Apart

by KaterinaRiley



Series: Sub!Adrien [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Dom Marinette, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Locker Room, M/M, Sub Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaRiley/pseuds/KaterinaRiley
Summary: Adrien wants to do it in the locker room.--“If you keep kissing me like this,” she gasped out, pulling away from his lips. “I’m not going to be able to control myself.”“Maybe I want that,” he whispered, moving down to kiss the spot right below her ear.“Even though anyone could walk in on us? At any moment?” She put her hands on his hips, pulling him flush against her.He shivered. “Yes.”





	Spread Me Open Take Me Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2!!

At school, they were different. They were normal, run-of-the-mill teenagers in their last year of secondary school.

Of course, they _weren’t_ normal, run-of-the-mill teenagers in their last year of secondary school. They were Ladybug and Chat Noir, heroes of Paris.

And they were Marinette and Adrien, sex fiends. With their partner Luka, too.

But at school, they were neither of those. Occasionally, when Mari couldn’t focus on her school work anymore, she’d let her mind wonder to the night before, when she’s had Adrien moaning beneath her, or beneath Luka. Or when he was tied up and his eyes were rolling into the back of his head. Or when he was on his knees. She’d smile, and once in a while Adrien would catch that grin and blush, but no one ever caught on.

Of course, Mari never actually attempted to get Adrien into his sub space at school, only following through if he ever suggested it, even if he was a bratty tease who loved riling Marinette up.

Like right now.

“If you keep kissing me like this,” she gasped out, pulling away from his lips. “I’m not going to be able to control myself.”

“Maybe I want that,” he whispered, moving down to kiss the spot right below her ear.

“Even though anyone could walk in on us? At any moment?” She put her hands on his hips, pulling him flush against her.

He shivered. “Yes.”

“They’ll see you rutting against me,” she continued, her hands moved to kneading his ass. “See you begging me for more. _Please, Mari_ , you’ll cry.”

A soft _THUMP_ echoed throughout the lockers. Spanking didn’t have the same effect when clothes were involved. Well, clothes for the one getting spanked.

Adrien choked. “Oh, god, Mari.”

“Is that what you want?” Her lips brushed against the shell of his ear while her hands danced up his sides. “You want someone to walk in and see you completely naked, completely mine?”

“Fuck, yes,” he groaned, lifting his arms up to help her take his shirt off. “Yes, yes, yes, I’m yours, Mari, make me yours.”

As soon as his shirt was thrown away, she grabbed for his face and brought him down, kissing him like her life depended on it. Her hands moved down to shuck down his pants. Unfortunately, that meant they had to stop kissing.

Fortunately, the bench was adequately placed and Adrien fell onto it. Grinning, Marinette reached down and yanked his pants off. Now, there was a naked, panting Adrien straddling the bench in the locker room of her school with no one around. Yet.

“Hmm, how should I do this?” she mused, placing her hand on his knee. He shivered. “What would be the best way to have you?”

His mouth quivered, but no sound came out. It was amazing how quickly he entered his sub space.

“Oh, I know.” She moved behind him, letting her hand trail across his body. “No, don’t move your hands, keep them behind you.” She sat down, Adrien’s back against her chest with his arms stretched behind him, keeping him balanced. “You’re not allowed to move your hands, understood?”

“Yes, Mari,” he breathed out, trembling slightly.

“You’re already hard,” she commented. She liked this, being taller than him, being able to look down and see his chest and stomach and cock and thighs, each trembling in the open air.

Of course, he wasn’t actually taller than her, but the way he was leaning back against her, his head rested comfortably on her shoulder and she could see _everything_.

“See that door?” she asked as her hands started to room his body. “Anyone could walk in on us. See you like this. See you spread out, _for me_.”

His cock twitched and he raised his legs in the air, his stomach tightening as he kept them there. Now, every part of him could be seen if someone just walked through the door.

“You like that, don’t you, Adrien?”

“ _Yes_.”

She brought one of her hands to his mouth. “Suck.”

Immediately, he took in her fingers and slathered them with his saliva. Her other hand rubbed at his thigh, getting closer and closer to his cock, but not daring to touch. He moaned each time.

“Think you’re ready?” she whispered, biting at his neck.

“ _Please_ ,” he begged.

Marinette took her spit-covered hand and finally touched him. Starting at the tip. Lightly.

He whimpered.

As she circled the slit, she watched his legs tremble, his chest heave.

“Do you want me to go faster? Harder?” she asked.

He nodded, turning his face into her neck, attempting to silence his moan. Any other time, he’d be punished for trying to sniffle his noise, but they were at school, so Marinette didn’t say anything. She merely made a lose fist with her hands and started pumping him.

“Look at you,” she said. “You’re about ready to come already, aren’t you? You’re so full.” Squeezing the base of his cock, he jumped, gasping into her neck.

Her other hand laid flat across his stomach, feeling the tensed muscles. He was smooth, completely hairless. She liked his soft skin.

“Just beyond that door are all out classmates,” she reminded him, starting to pump faster. “What would they say of they saw you now, spread out of me like this.”

She finally moved her other hand to cup at his balls. Pressing his body further into hers, his legs straightened as he squirmed and whined.

“Do you want me to touch lower?” she asked, voice sultry. “Touch you…here?”

“ _Please_ ,” he gasped, his hips rocking up. He was close, so close.

She circled his hole, not daring to enter without lube, but stripped away at his cock faster, rubbing and thumbing at the slit every few pumps.

“Remember, you’re mine,” she said before biting at his shoulder. He came, bringing up his hand to muffle his shout.

Marinette could feel how socked she was herself, but there was no time to take care of that. She grabbed a spare shirt, soaked it with water, and gently scrubbed the cum off Adrien’s body. She kissed him slowly, allowing him to take his time putting his shirt and pants back on.

“Are you okay?”

He hummed, standing, but leaning heavily against the lockers. Marinette quickly wiped any trace of what they’d done. When all was clean, she leaned against the lockers beside Adrien, and gently carded her fingers through his hair.

“What do you think Luka will say?” he finally asked, eyes closed.

“Well, he’d probably be a bit disappointed we did it without him.”

“Yeah…”

“But he’ll enjoy your punishment.”

Adrien opened his eyes, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Punishment?”

“You moved your hands, silly,” Marinette giggled. “And since Luka wasn’t here, I think it’s fitting he be the one to punish you.”

Before Adrien could open his mouth, the door opened.

“Damn, where were you guys?” Nino asked.

“Yeah, you missed a hard workout,” Alya said, gasping for breath. “Lucky bastards.”

“Alya!” Nino admonished.

“We just got sidetracked,” Marinette said, shrugging her shoulders. “I was showing Adrien my latest designs and—”

“Ugh, _gross_ ,” Chloé said from across the room. “ _Normal_ couples skip class periods to, like, _make out_ , not show stupid drawings.”

Adrien laughed.

He wasn’t laughing hours later, with his hands tied to the bed post, his ass in the air, and Luka’s face burred between his cheeks.

“Oh, god,” he cried out, sobbing as Luka pressed against his prostrate with his finger while simultaneously tongue-fucking him.

Marinette was sprawled on the loveseat, her hand down her pants.

“Only five more minutes, kitty. Can you wait five more minutes?” she called out.

Adrien could only whine in response.

When the last second finally ticked, she said, “Okay, now,” and he convulsed, shouting brokenly as he painted the sheets white.

Three minutes later, they were cuddling under the sheets, watching the next anime episode. Marinette couldn’t imagine a better way to spend her evening.

 


End file.
